littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Me Like You
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = September 25, 2015 |recorded = 2015 |genre = Pop • doo-wop • R&B |length = 3:17 |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Steve Mac Iain James James Newman Camille Purcell |producer = Steve Mac |album 1 = Get Weird |album 1 link = Get Weird |previous = Black Magic |next = Secret Love Song |prevtrack = Black Magic |nexttrack = Weird People }}"Love Me Like You" is a single by Little Mix. It was released on September 25, 2015 as the second single from their third studio album Get Weird. It was released as a single in United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand but available to buy as an album track worldwide. Background and release On September 9, 2015, Little Mix officially announced that Love Me Like You will be the second single from the third album Get Weird. It was released on September 25, 2015. A sub-album titled Love Me Like You: The Collection was released featuring the instrumental, an interview, several remixes and the song Lightning. Critical Reception Upon release, "Love Me Like You" was positively received by contemporary music journalists. Bianca Gracie of Idolator stated: "It is a vibrant mid-tempo that takes it back to the cutesy Doo-wop and Motown era, as Little Mix channel their inner Supremes with tight harmonies that are laid over a charming melody that is most suitable for a date at your local ice cream parlor — or a sock hop, if this prom-inspired clue is of any indication" while Digital Spy described it as "the very best of Motown with a Supremes-style pop song." Chart Performance In the United Kingdom, "Love Me Like You" debuted at #21 on the UK Singles Chart. It later peaked at #11. It reached #8 on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40. It also peaked at #9 on the UK Singles Downloads Chart. In Scotland, the song reached #5. It achieved success in Ireland, reaching #8. Outside of Europe, "Love Me Like You" reached #80 on the Japan Hot 100, #27 in Australia, and #1 on the New Zealand Heatseekers chart. Music Video The music video was shot in LA. It was released on October 2, 2015. The music video was shot at the same time as that of "Black Magic", in Los Angeles. The music video for the Christmas remix was released on December 18, 2015. Little Mix - Love Me Like You (Official Video) Little Mix - Love Me Like You (Christmas Mix) Official Video Little Mix - Love Me Like You (Behind The Scenes) Usage in Media * The Christmas remix of the song is part of the soundtrack for the film "A Bad Moms Christmas". Lyrics Track listing 'Love Me Like You: The Collection' #"Love Me Like You - Christmas Mix" #"Lightning" #"Love Me Like You - J-Vibe Reggae Remix" #"Love Me Like You - Bimbo Jones Remix" #"Love Me Like You - 7th Heaven Remix" #"Love Me Like You - Exclusive Interview" #"Love Me Like You - Instrumental" Audio Spotify YouTube Little Mix - Love Me Like You (Audio) Gallery Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Get Weird Songs Category:Get Weird Standard Edition Songs Category:2015 releases Category:Get Weird Tour Songs Category:Summer Hits Tour Songs